Teacher and student Divergent story
by MoANA0428x
Summary: It's Tris last year of high school, on her first day, she has a new, gym and English teacher, Mr. Eaton. Will Tris fall for him, like every other girl in the school, or more importantly, will he fall for her. Fourtris story. This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Hope you enjoy! - Banana.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm banana, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it, please tell me any helpful advice to the story, i would love to hear it. Also, I'm homeschool, so i don't no what school is actually like, so I apologize if something are wrong. Anyway, enjoy!**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm beeping, I smash the snooze button with my fist, I'm not a morning person. My attempts to fall back a sleep, fail, when my mom yelled at me to wake up, from down stairs. I make an un-human sound, and forces myself out of bed. Today is the first day of school, yay! Back at high school, for another bloody year, thankfully there's only a year left, then I'm off to collage, out of Chicago. The plus for this year, is I finally have a new English teacher! My old one, Mr. Eric, was one of the worst teachers I have ever had, or anyone could have had. He wasn't just bad at teaching, he was a horrible man. And if you got on his bad side, which almost everyone did, it was impossible to make the guy like you, or even make the guy not despise you. You'll never see an A in that class, even if you earned it, Ass.

After I finish up in the bathroom and get dressed, my mom is in the kitchen, she never gave up this, event of making a great breakfast and makes her self in the best mood ever, for the first day of school, over the years it just got annoying, I mean, the food was nice... "So.. " she began. "Are you excited?" I look up at her, and give her a look that says, 'are you serious' she just laughs and shakes her head. She brings a plate full of pancakes, bacon and a fruit salad, with coffee.

I drove myself to school today, usually I ride with Christina, but today I just felt like driving in peace, not that driving with Chris is annoying, it's just that i wanted to think while driving. I ended up thinking about my new teacher, I don't know his name, but do know he male, making wonder what he looks like, not that ill ever be interested in one of my teachers, or even think that way about one.

I get to school a little late, so as soon as I walk in the bell rings, not letting me be able to say hi to any of my friends besides to Chris who found me and walked with me to class, our first class is English, so I do indeed get to see what this new teacher of mine looks like, I did find out that he is also my new Gym teacher. I really didn't mind couch Max, last year, but i think he retired. Hopefully this new guys not a jerk or something, having to put up with him for two different classes.

Me and Chris's walk in and take our seats, we sit next to each other in the second line of desks, our teacher has his back to us, not allowing me to fully see him, but I can see he is, writing down his name on the black board, stating that he is, Mr. Eaton. I observer his hand writing, it's kinda sloppy, vert boyish, and un-teacher like. But I quite like it. Once finished, he turns to face us, something knots in my stomach as i look at him, he has strong, but gentle dark, blue, almost navy, eyes. A strong check bone, and a fuller lower lip, dark, slightly curly, short hair. I hate to admitted it, but I have to forces my self to look away, i look around at all the other students, girls in particular, in which, they are staring they same way I was, but do not look away, as i did. Which is not surprising, most of the girl here would date him, teacher or not, they don't care. But it's not like he has any interest for any of them, including me. It seems like we've been staring at him, for quite awhile know, but truly it's only been seconds since he turned around, so he speaks. "Good morning class, I'm Mr. Eaton your new English teacher, as well for some of you, you're, new gym teacher. First, I want to start off, with having you guys come up and telling me a few things about yourself.".we all groaned, I hate these sort of things. I see Mr. Eaton, pick up a clipboard, probably with are names is alphabetical order, as he starts to call names.

Unfortunately being named Beatrice, I'm about the 5th personal go up, I really regret not thinking about what to say before hand, but being me, I was to interested in see the other students, try to think of some interesting thing to say about them self. But, now its my turn to go up there and humiliate myself. "Umm, my name's Beatrice, but I go by Tris. I was born here in Chicago..." Ok, that was lame, think Tris. " I.. ah.. play soccer, and I'm an artist." I look back at Mr. Eaton, who gives me an approving nod, to finish. I do, and walk back to my seat, slightly embarrassed. The rest of the students go by in a blur, until it's Chris turn, then I pay intention, curious as to what she will say. She goes up there with a smile on her face, she always been good at these kind of things, there not one pinch of shyness or fear, in her. "Hi, I'm Christina, I also play soccer, I want to be a makeup artist or a hair stylist, I want to go to Dauntless university. And I play the piano." With that she walks back to her desk, proudly. Why didn't I say i want to go to Dauntless, me and Chris have both wanted to go there since we were little. Too late know.

After that'll, class actually begins. It's nothing to hard, almost a review from last year. During that class I find myself, looking at Mr. Eaton. And to my surprise, I find him looking at me too, but it's probably just my imagination, he's probably looking at every one the same way, to see if we're focus or not, probably. But it still feels nice. What, ugh, Tris get your self together, you told yourself that you would not think of him in the way. Stop. But then again ill look up at him, he is too staring at me, with those dark blue eyes, eyes you could get lost in, and I guess I did, after about what seems a long time, but probably only about a minute, I look back down, I still have a lot of work to do, and not a lot of time. I don't look back up at Mr. Eaton again, but I can still feel his eyes occasionally looking at me. And I don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thank you for the reviews I got, I'm still new to fanfiction so if somethings go wrong, i'm deeply sorry, please let me know if it seems like it's to unrealistic or Tobias and Tris are move a little to fast, I get really anxious with the fluff stuff;) anyway, hope you like chapter 2, -Banana**

After the "review" test, Mr. Eaton told us, for the last few minutes we had left of class we could ask him questions, about himself. There was a long silence, I knew what ever girl, in this class, wanted to ask, and finally, a brave girl, popped the the question. "Are you single?" She asked. Every girl, not including myself, giggled and blushed. Mr. Eaton, laughed a little, then nodded his head, "Yes, I am single." Once again all the girls blushed, and I couldn't help it, i did as well. A few more questions were asked here and there, I finally, asked one, "how old are you?" He looked strait into my eyes, he smirked a little, "24" he answered. I nodded my head a little, "why?" He asked. I looked up at him with confusion. "Do you ask." He clarified. "Oh, umm, you just looked really young to be a teacher." I answered honestly. "Because I am." I nodded once more. I was the first one He questioned back, and the last. The rest of my classes when by pretty fast, they were my much like English, meet the new teacher (if I had a new one) say somethings about yourself, and then almost a review/test. Me and Chris had almost every class together, along with some of my other friends. Now it's lunch time, me and my friends sit at the same table we did had last year. I wasn't really to hunger, saying I had as big of a breakfast, as I did. So i kinda just pecked at my food the whole time. The girls at the table were all talking about shopping, which never really interest me, and the boys about football try-outs. Leaving me not really talking to anyone. I looked around and saw, Mr. Eaton, leaning against the wall, that's strait forward to our table, talking to another teacher, I watched them for a little bit, seeing how he used hand motions, when he talked, it's such a normal thing to do, yet somehow, when he did it, he made it look cute. UGH, STOP TRIS! He's your teacher! He caught my eye, look at them, but to my surprise, he held eye contact, and so did i That same knot that forms in my stomach is back, as well as my heart, was beating faster, I could feel the blood pumping in my veins, why did I feel this way when he looked at me, something so simple, could make me feel like this. What seemed like way to soon, he looked back at the teacher he was talking too. After lunch I had one more class, before gym, which seemed like the longest class ever, I don't know why I was anxious to go to gym, (well, i do know why, I just hated it, he's my teacher!) After the long class was over, my and Chris changed in our gym clothes in the girls locker room, unfortunately, Chris and Will were my only friends in my gym class, so that will leave me, sometimes, having to be partners with someone i barely know, ( **A/N Chris and Will are dating, can't remember if I stated that** ) "So.." Chris started. "Eaton cute." She wiggled her eye brows. I made a disgusted face, to her. Of course she was right, but I could never let her know that. I shook my head at her, and left the locker room.

We all lined up, on one side of the gym, while Eaton explained what we will be doing today. ( **another one of my homeschooling probs, i don't know what they actually do in P.E. so tips would be wonderful, but sorry if its all wrong.** ) "Hi, my name is coach Eaton, so today, were going to be doing stretches and then run a few laps around the gym, but we're really going to be playing a game, for the most of it."

We all start doing some basic stretches, then we ran the gym, around 4 times. I can feel my heart pounding and my blood running through my veins. I hate to admit it, but summer got me out if shape. We all lined up in the same spot as we did last time, while Eaton explained what game we are playing, which, I have never heard of, but basically, you need a partner, and you do two people obstacle together, "And since there is an odd number of you, one of you will be partners with me." Eaton said. Hmm maybe it's not have bad, if Chris wants to be partners with Will, No, stop Tris. As soon as he's finished, Chris loos at me and says, "can I be with Will!" I already new she was going to ask this, I kinda want to say no, so, one, I'm not tempted to be partners with Eaton and, two, because I'm really don't want to be partners with some one I don't know well, but I don't have the heart to tell her so, I nod my head and motion towards Will, she jumps a little and squeals, while hugging me. And just my luck, I guess as I was thinking, if I should let Chris go, everyone found a partner, leaving me and Eaton to be partners. But the worst of all, I'm not that mad, I'm partners with him.

 **to be continued**

 **A/N sorry for ending it here, but I wanted to make the gym part, good, so i need some time to think about it. Sorry if there's any miss spells or any thing. I'm not the best editor for spell checking.**

 **-banana**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hello, I hope you like this chapter, this one was very important to me, because I feel it a big, starter step into the fourtris, fluff! Sorry, about the cliffy on the last chapter, like i said, wanted to make this good for you guys. Always appreciate review from ya , always like tips for the school, part of this, and any moments you would like to see.**

 **Thanks for reading, -Banana**

 **"** ok. That leaves, Tris. I'm going to be your partner, your also going to help me demonstrate the obstacles, for this game." I give a small nod. He motions for me to come by him, I do. "Ok, so for this game, your going to learn to trust your partner, and work together, so I hope you all picked a partner you like, because he or she, will be your teammate, for as long as this practice goes on, which is about 3 weeks, do we have any questions?" Great. I'm going to be Eaton's partner, for 3 whole weeks. One kid raises his hand. Eaton nods for him to talk. "What are we going to do, that we need to trust our partner?" He asks. "Volleyball, your going to need, to do the practices with your partner, and the trust part, is so that you don't feel like you can't rely on your partner, in the midst of a game, any others?" One other kid raises hiss hand, "how long is practice, and volleyball going to go on?" He asks, "practice for 3 weeks, games for 2." He answers. Nobody asks any more questions from there. "Ok, let's start then" Eaton claps his hands together. "First were going to start with learn the proper stance" after he teaches us the stance, we move on to the right way to hit the ball, which I have some trouble with, having Eaton as a partner, really helped. He showed me again how to hit it, with the stance, I fail again. "Ok, your stance is perfect, so no need to work on that. So first, you don't want to intertwine your fingers, you'll hurt them if you do the, also don't put your hands up, have them be strait with you arms." He shows me once more. I try it again, without moving my arms, as if to hit the ball, making sure my hands are strait with my arms. But this time Eaton, didn't throw the ball, he looked at me for a moment, then walked behind me, "ok," he whispered, being so close to my ears. He moves his arms, so the there in closing mine, and put his hands on mine, moving then so there flat with my arms. As soon as he put his skin on mine, electricity flew through me, my heart started to pound. I had to remind myself to breath. He pushed on my shoulders, gently to make my legs bend down more, then he put his hands on my hips, and that's when i totally lost it, and started to laugh, your never going to find a more ticklish person than me, my laughing started to make him laugh a little, and remove his hands from my hips, i gotta say, I was a little disappointed in that. He looks at me with those eyes, "sorry," he says, almost in a whisper, "didn't know you were ticklish." I smirk. "Its ok." We hold eye contact for a minute, before he continues again, after a few more tries, i finally get it, unfortunately, he doesn't touch me again, which upset me more than it should have.

After that we started passing to each other, which i was surprisingly good at, for not being able to get the stance right. And then, I had to mess it all up, with the ball hitting me in the face. Eaton chuckled a little, which got me more embarrassed. But after that I just started laughing too, "you ok," he asks coming over to me, he stops and puts his fingers to my check, after that, I completely stop laughing, my face goes blank, and i have to remind myself to breath. He moves my face to to the side were I got hit. "Well, I don't see a bruise forming or anything, that's good." He says, i force my self to nod, he keeps his fingers on my chin, for a minute, then releases.

We go back to passing back and forth to each other, for a little bit longer, then we stop, and Eaton calls the class to line up again, "ok, you all did really good today, you guys can go back and change now, and leave for your other classes, have a good rest of the day." Eaton calls out, everyone begins to leave, but then, I hearx "Tris," from a familiar voice, I look behind me, and Eaton motion for me to come by him, I walk over, "I just wanted to let you know, that your doing very good, but if you wanted some extra practice, I would be more than happy, to help you." He's offering me, extra Practice? I mean I do think, i want it. but It is incredIble hard to think though, with him looking at you, with his blue eyes that you could look into forever, dammit, Tris, focus! I decide that ill except. "Sure, I'd love that, thank you." He smiles and nods, "yup, ok, you can leave, with the rest of the kids"

I run back to the locker room to change, Chris asks what he wanted me for, i told her what he said, she said exactly what I thought she would, about how, either I or he , liked one another. I told her she was insane and that he was my teacher.

Page break

I go home to my mother, showering me in question on how it went, and stuff like that, thank fully, i get out of it pretty quickly, have the excuse of homework, which isn't a lie, I had a ton!

Get through fairly easily, till i get to English, Ugh, I hate it!

I try calling up Chris to see if if she can help me a bit, but she doesn't answer, just my luck.

I get through it as best I can, and hopefully, I can get a C, or higher.

 **a/n I know, this is a weird place to end, but sorry this chapter is sort, and it's written horribly, sorry, but, anyway what did you guys think? Would you want to see some chapters in Tobias' POV? Let me know, love ya**

 **-Banana**


	4. Please read, not a chapter

**sorry, guys, this is not a chapter, but i wanted to get some opinions from you, so please feel free to PM me or just review, so, do you want Tobias and Tris love to come fast (and with this, I mean the first kiss), or be more of a slow burn, do you want to see Tobias POV? Do you want me to continue this story? Please give ideas for chapter/moments or anything you would like to see. I really want you guys to be apart of this story, so please give suggestions, thank you! -Banana**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N thank you for the reviews! Everyone wanted a slow, but fast burn, so I will try my best, and Tobias POV, do you want to see his POV for previous or new chapters? Anyway enjoy! -Banana**

Chris drives me to school today, as soon as I get in she starts to talk about the school dance that's coming up, and how we should go dress shopping, before all the good ones are gone. I don't really pay attention, I don't even think I'm going to go, but I don't know if my plan not to will succeed, I'm sure Chris will beg me to come, and drag me in there.

We pick up starbucks, on the way there, both being really tired from the night before, she was, up late at Will's, probably why she didn't wander my call, and I was up late studying, for stupid English. We both try to drink our coffees fast, cause we not allowed to bring them in the school, unfortunately.

We meet up with pur friends before class starts today, Uriah is, of course, throwing a party, which, I'm sure will have alcohol. Making me, not really sure if I want to go, but it looks like every one else is, so I'm sure I'll be forced to come.

A while after, the bell rings, and we head to English, which I'm a little excited to go too, for a reason i hate. But I can't help myself.

Once were in, me and Chris, both take our seats. I try my best not to look at Mr. Eaton, but that fails, when he calls me up to his desk. I walk up there, slightly nervous about what he will say, but that all goes away, when I'm up at his desk, looking into his eyes, and that nervous feeling get exchanged with butterflies in my stomach.

"I just wanted to let you know, that we can have your private volleyball, lessons after school, for about a half an hour, but, only if this is ok with your parents, staying after school hours." He says. I nod, "Ok, umm, i'll ask them, and I let you know at gym." He nods, and I walk back to my seat.

This time, Eaton is teaching us, but as he talks and explains the lesson, i find it very hard to focus, harder than last time. He'll, sometimes be looking strait at me, hopefully I'll be able to get my homework done...

After class, I text my mom, asking if i can have my private lessons, after school. She responds right away, which I was not expecting, taking she's at work. She says, 'Yes', so I decide, 'ill just go back into Mr. Eaton's class to tell him.

As I open the door, is see him talking to a girl, just by the back of her head, i can tell who it is, Molly. Ugh, I hate her, I don't even have to listen, to know why she's in here. But I do. "So I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out some time after school." Molly says, in a flirtatious voice. I mentally gag, to my self. "Sorry, Molly, but I won't and I can't go out with students." He says. As much as I'm glad he rejected Molly, a part of me is disappointed, i mean I knew, i never had a chance, of him even liking me, or anything. But I guess to hear him say it out loud, is different.

I don't even hear what Molly, says, cause i am to zoned out I'm my own thoughts, but I do see, that she's not happy walking out. I try to get out of the door way, before she sees me, but it's to late, see stops, when she see me. I don't know what she's going to say, but luckily in never have to find out, because Mr. Eaton, come by the door, and sees me "Tris? Is there something I can help you with." I nod and fully come in, Molly gives me another cold looks the walks out the door. I focus my attention back to Eaton, he raises an eye brow at me, I can't help but think he looks really cute when he does that, then I realize, he's probably waiting for an answer. Snap it of it Tris! "Oh, umm, I just wanted to tell you, that were good for the private lessons after school."

He smiles, and slightly nods, "Ok, great! Meet me at the gym, after your last class." He tells, i nod and walk back out the door.

Page break

Gym is better today, we worked more on setting and spiking the ball. Which I was better at. Eaton helped a lot.

I'm liking this more and more, having him as my partner, he used me demonstrate the correct way to set, which was very touchy, which was nice, once again his hands were warm and soft, and I didn't want him to take the off me, but he did. As well, he used me to demonstrate the spike, which was me hitting out of his hand, which on my first try I tripped and fell onto him, while he caught me, and, I'm not going to lie, was one of the best moments of my life, his hand was on my lower back, securing me into him, and his other hand around my arm, while looking strait into my eyes. After that i really didn't want him to let me go, but once again he did, of course he did why wouldn't he, and i really shouldn't be disappointed in that, he is my teacher, and I shouldn't think this way about him!

After gym was over, i went to my last classes, completely distracted, about how my lesson is going to go, with Eaton. And then, finally the days over. And i am more nervous than anything, and I'm not really sure why, what could happen, that would make me nervous were practicing volleyball, the same thing we just did an hour ago!

I tell Chris that i'm having my private lesson, and that she can go without me, she argues with me for a minute, about how she can wait for me, and that I'm not going to have a ride home, but then I convince her to go.

After that I change into my gym clothes, again. And walk in the gym.

"Hey." I say to Eaton, who turn around to look at me, "Hey!" He says. I smile. "Ok so, you were pretty good and spiking and setting, today, but i still think your stance and pass, needs work." I nod, "Ok, so show me your stance, and i'll fix any mistakes i see." I nod again, and get into my stance. I see him examine me, for I minute, then walk over to me and move my arms, I tense at his touch. He moves my arms down, I little, fix my hand placement, a little, his hands are warm, on my, makes me want to hold his hand, but I don't, and let him continue to work.

He fixes a few other things, then step back, took look. And i breath, after holding it, that whole time. "Ok so this is how I want you to look, arms and hands flat, thumbs in, and knees bent. I look down at every thing and nod. "Ok, stay like that, I'm going to throw the ball, and your going, to push up with your arms and knees, when you hit it, got it?" I nod once more. He throws the ball, and I hit it, using my arms and knees, like he said. It goes pretty far up and lands about 10 feet away from me. He nods in approval, "Ok that was good, let's try it again" he instructs.

After a few more times of doing that, we move on. He asks me to tell him, a little bit about myself, so I do, i tell him about soccer, and my family, and brother, who is in collage, and about my art, which he was pretty interested in.

I asked him to tell a little bit about him self, he told, that he used to go to this school and that he, was on the football and soccer team. He was a writer, before he became a teacher, and that volleyball, was a new sport he picked up, about a year ago, and he leaves it at that.

We don't talk that much after that , and we focus on teaching me other things, and practicing my set and spike. Then my half hour is up, we say good bye to each other and, I change back into my normal clothes.

I held out of the school, and remember that I don't have a ride. So i sit down on the bench, to text my mom to come pick me up. But before I can text her, Mr. Eaton comes out and sees me. "Hey. Do you have a ride?" He asks, "Umm i, was just going to text my mon, to come pick me up." I tell him. He raises an eye brow, slightly. "How long will it take her to get here?" I shrug, a shoulder, "about 10 to 15 minuets." He thinks for a second, "Well, here, its cold out, and your only wearing a jacket, so, I'll just give you a ride home." He's offering me a ride home? "Umm, thank you, you really don't have to though, it's not that bad." He shakes his head, "No please, I insist, did you text your Mon yet." I shake my head, he nods, "Ok come with me then." He starts to walk, I follow.

He stops at a black chevrolet, I did not expect him to have such a nice car. He opens the passenger door for me, i thank him and smile. He get in on the drivers side, and looks at me, and smiles. "So, what's your address?" He asks, I tell him were to go, and he starts the car, diving out of the school parking lot.

We both don't don't say anything to each other, on the drive there, both not knowing what to say. I gotta say, it was awkward, but i couldn't really blame him, he was just trying to be nice, with giving me a ride and everything.

Once he reaches my house, we both say good bye, and i get out the door. I hear him drive away, as i enter my door. My mom welcomes me, and asks who I got a ride from. After teller her, it was from my teacher, which she questions me about. But after that, I run up to my room, exhausted, and fall asleep, making sure i had an alarm set, so i could have time to do my homework.

 **Ugh! this chapter took forever to write! Sorry it's took so long, but I hoped you all enjoyed it, I got a lot a review all saying, you want Tobias' POV, and a slow burn, but still fast burn. Anyway, it's almost midnight, so ill try to post another chapter, on both my stories tomorrow, I might even write a new chapter for Dauntless baking tonight, if I'm feeling it, and please do check out that story, if you haven't, i would highly appreciate it! Till next time.**

 **-Banana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, ok first I want to say I'm sorry, it's been like a week since I posted any thing on this story, and hopefully that will not continue, but I'm not sure, I'm going on vacation, and I'm not sure if I will have internet. If I get lucky and I do, that chapter that I'm currently working on, will be posted in the next few days, I promise. I would just finish that chapter, but Its like 11:40 and I'm tired, lol. Anyway, sorry, once again. Till next time..**

 **-Banana**


	7. Chapter 7

So I am SO sorry! I haven't posted in like 5 months, I feel really bad because you guys seem to like this story, but I don't know how, nor am interested in finishing this story as well as my other one... Again i am so sorry, I loved all your guys reviews!

Also, i have a new account with an original story on there, i posted the first chapter on fanfic the decided to finish the story on Wattpad sense it is an original. So I ended up delete that story (on fanfic) so go check it out on Wattpad my username is Raine0428. Thanks, lots of love -Banana


End file.
